


Louder Than Words

by DownToTheSea



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: A quiet moment between Helen and Nikola after defeating Adam Worth.





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for the prompt - "tongue-tied."

“Oh, Nikola. Do you really need to ask?”

Nikola’s smile froze. Did she mean…?

“Cheers.”

Nikola leaned over, trying for a better look at her expression through her glass. A grin split his face, ridiculous hope spreading through him, though the only clue Helen offered was a teasing smirk.

“Helen – ” He stopped. For once in his life, he was utterly lost for words.

Then, when Helen’s fingers threaded gently through his hair and she pulled him in close and kissed him, warm and unhurried and tasting of wine, Nikola discovered that he didn’t need to say anything, anything at all.


End file.
